dplorefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 206
Episode 206 is an episode of the Drunken Peasants Podcast. Highlights *Third guest appearance of AlphaOmegaSin. *Ben and TJ take hits from a beer bong. *TJ mentions us! *Brett Keane is done talking about TJ orn YouTube. Videos Played #Brett Keane Eats Chili #[Archive] Brony Says Clopping is an Art Form #RWW News: Robertson: Bernie Supporters Are Ignorant Sheep #Bernie Sanders on Clinton Impeachment (12/18/1998) #Hillary Clinton lying for 13 minutes straight. #TheAmazingAtheist - Brett Keane Last Response Video on You Tube #Video Game Underground Sing Along TV commercial #ARE WE LIVING IN THE LAST DAYS??? Stop playing around with God .. because even some people in the "church" are headed to hell!!! #aJESUSmessage Start of the Show The show starts with a video of Brett Keane eating some Chili. After that the show started and they brought AlphaOmegaSin and PaulsEgo on. Ben and TJ agreed that they would chug a beer bong for each 20 Audible trials. They discussed Twitter and Steve Shives on a blocking tirade for a bit and then went on to a Troll or Not a Troll with a brony who believes that clopping is an artform. It was decided that he was not a troll. After that, a video where Pat Robertson said Bernie supporters were ignorant sheep was shown. After that they got 20 Audible trials, TJ and Ben chugged some beer, and Paul slapped himself. Alpha left for audio reasons and when he came back him and the peasants had a long, drawn out, fucking BORING conversation about wrestling. Middle of the Show Next they watched an 18 year old video of Bernie Sanders discussing Bill Clinton getting sucked off and his impeachment. He then brought up problems that are still problems to this day. They discussed the video and the problems of 'Merica until TJ and Ben had to take more bong chugs. The peasants then played a video about Shillary Clinton making a bunch of flip-flops, but had to interrupt it to take beer bong shots and for Paul to slap himself. They eventually continued the 13 minute long video of her lying out of her ass. End of the Show They next moved on to the Crazy People Segment where Butt King said he would never talk about TJ again on YouTube. Seriously. They then got more Auidible trials and Ben chugged some more beer. Ben chugged an especially thick Porter beer. After Ben's chug, Ben played the Video Game Underground theme for AlphaOmegaSin. Alpha said he might visit the store in his visit to Ohio soon. After that they went on to a Josh Fuckstain video where he talks about humans living in their last days and Gawd. They finished the episode after that fat turd was done talking. Quotes Trivia *You're not a real man until Steve Shives blocks you on Twitter. *Brett King is done making videos about TJ on YouTube. *Scotty possesses extensive knowledge of stocks market values, based on his ability to instantly recall Twitter stocks. Sources of this power are unknown. *The show has never had an Asian guest (according to TJ) and is therefore racist. Category:Drunken Peasants Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Paul's Ego